1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorber systems for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new dual shock absorber kit for mounting to the rear end of a vehicle, especially a truck, for better handling of the vehicle when driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shock absorber systems for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, shock absorber systems for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,238; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,363; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,204; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,171; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,936; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,115.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dual shock absorber kit. The inventive device includes first and second pairs of shock absorbers each comprising front and back shock absorbers. First and second axle mounting brackets are also provided for mounting to a rear wheel axle of a vehicle. A cross bar extends between a pair of side rails of a support frame of the vehicle. One end of the front shock absorber of each of the pairs of shock absorbers is coupled an associated axle mounting bracket while the other end of the front shock absorber of each of the pairs of shock absorbers is coupled to the side rail of the support frame of the vehicle adjacent the associated axle mounting bracket. One end of the back shock absorber of each of pair of shock absorbers is coupled to the associated axle mounting bracket while the other end of the back shock absorber of each pair of shock absorbers is coupled to the cross bar at a position between the side rails of the support frame of the vehicle.
In these respects, the dual shock absorber kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to the rear end of a vehicle, especially a truck, for better handling of the vehicle when driving.